Mon beau malheur
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Songfic sur Fanta et Bob] Perdre un être cher est difficile. Remonter la pente l'est encore plus.


_BON-SOIR ! Je sais, j'avais dit que j'écrirai la suite de Royaume en Perdition, mais j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire sur Fanta. Et j'ai décidé d'écrire une song fic. Oui, comme ça. Parce que je l'aime mon Fanfan et que j'avais besoin d'écrire sur lui. Il est actuellement une heure du matin à l'heure où je commence à écrire. Je vous préviens, ce sera pas joyeux, les vacances fluffy sont terminées x) Oh. Et par mesure de sécurité, prévoyez une boîte de mouchoirs, vous allez en avoir besoin._

 **Disclaimer** : Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. La chanson « Beau Malheur » est la propriété d'Emmanuel Moire. Je ne touche bien sûr pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Écrire des trucs tristes avec Fanta dedans, c'est une putain de torture. Vous imaginez même pas dans quel état je suis là. Pour ceux qui débute dans mes lectures, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime Fanta et Bob de tout mon petit cœur. Mais des fois, j'ai besoin d'écrire des trucs tristes. Comme là.

 **MON BEAU MALHEUR**

 **Tu me dis que rien ne passe  
Même au bout d'un moment  
Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse**

 **Et derrière l'océan**

Fanta était allongé dans son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, inconsolable, un manteau rouge dans les bras, encore couvert de sang, où se mêlait ses propres larmes. Il l'avait lui aussi abandonné, après seulement cinq années.

 **Que l'on garde toujours la trace  
D'un amour, d'un absent  
Que tu refais surface  
Comme hier droit devant**

Il lance un regard au manteau rouge, qu'il sert contre lui depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Il refuse de l'admettre, il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Une semaine qu'il est parti, et pourtant rien n'a changé. Le monde est toujours le même autour de lui, les gens sont toujours aussi indifférents. Ils continuent de vivre. Lui ? Lui est mort. A l'intérieur.

 **Tu me dis que rien ne sert  
La parole ou le temps  
Qu'il faudra une vie entière  
Pour un jour faire semblant**

Comment font-ils tous ? Pour passer par dessus tout ça ? Pour vivre normalement. Après tout ça. Pour continuer à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Continuer à sourire malgré l'inévitable. Lui ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Mourir. Il s'en voulait atrocement.

 **Pour regarder en arrière  
Revenir en souriant  
En gardant ce qu'il faut taire  
Et puis faire comme avant**

Comment les gens font-ils pour faire leur deuil ? Comment faire le deuil d'une personne dans la fleur de l'âge, qui disparaît aussi brusquement ? Pour Fanta, il n'était encore qu'un gosse souriant, commettant des conneries de temps à autre. Mais il n'avait pas mérité ça. Les larmes, de nouveau.

 **Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire**

Pleurer fait du bien. Jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'au sommeil. Ce sommeil dans lequel on oublie tout. Mais cet était n'était que temporaire. Fanta releva les yeux vers le plafond. Il devait avancer. Il se leva, décidé, avant de poser lentement le manteau de son meilleur ami disparu sur le rebord du lit.

 **Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré**

Il avait peur. Plus peur que jamais. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de l'avenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir sans lui ? Comment avancer sans son soutien ? C'était grâce à lui qu'il tenait, c'était grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas baissé les bras lorsque plus rien n'aller.

 **Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé**

Viens ensuite la douleur. Qui te prends au cœur, qui te prends aux tripes. Il n'était plus là pour le réveiller le matin. Il n'était plus là pour lui sortir une vanne à la con pour s'excuser de l'avoir réveillé à quatre heures du matin. Il n'était plus là.

 **Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher**

Les larmes, encore une fois. Un cri se perd à la frontière de ses lèvres. Il n'en a même plus le courage. Il est juste las. Las de tout ça, las de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il voulait que tout s'efface, comme ça, qu'il réussisse à l'oublier, qu'il meurt à sa place, n'importe quoi pourvu que la douleur le quitte.

 **Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé**

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Tuer quelqu'un, un jour de convention. La personne qui avait fait ça ne le visait pas lui, mais lui s'était mis en travers du chemin. Non, celui que l'on visait, c'était Fred. C'est Fred qui aurait dû mourir. Et pas lui. Mais on pouvait compter sur lui, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis derrière. Donc il s'était mis sur le chemin de la balle.

 **Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
Ce que je sais par cœur...mon beau malheur**

Mais en voulait-il pour autant à Fred ? Ou à lui ? Ou même à lui-même ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il regrettait, c'est de ne pas avoir été là, dans les dernières secondes, pour lui tenir la main, pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien. Il était temps de tourner la page.

 **Tu me dis que rien n'efface  
Ni la craie ni le sang**

Un nouveau jour qui se lève. De nouvelles résolutions. Fanta se dirige d'un pas lent vers son ordinateur. Personne n'est au courant. Ca s'était passé juste après la fermeture de la convention, sur le parking, personne n'avait pu prévoir ce qui ce serait passé. Et de cette scène atroce, il n'en restait que deux preuves, le trou sur la veste rouge, et le sang autour de celui-ci. Son sang.

 **Qu'on apprend après la classe  
Ou après ses 30 ans**

« Ça passera avec le temps » lui avait dit le psy. L'ordinateur s'allume lentement. Skype qui s'allume, son icône définitivement éteinte. Il n'a pas le courage de le supprimer. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Des messages. Des dizaines de messages. La plupart de Youtubeurs, s'inquiétant pour lui, pour sa santé.

 **On peut dire 3 fois hélas  
Que personne ne l'entend**

Puis viennent les fans. De toute évidence, la nouvelle a déjà circulé sur le net. Des milliers de messages de soutien. Fanta esquisse un sourire. La masse silencieuse, toujours présente. Au moindre problème. Il les lira tous ce soir là, tous les messages. Les meilleurs comme les pires. Ceux félicitant l'assassin, ceux se réjouissant de ne plus voir de messages de Fanta. Et les larmes qui coulent encore une fois.

 **Comme personne ne remplace  
Ceux qui partent pour longtemps**

Ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point leurs messages le heurtent. A quel point ils font mal. En toute occasion, les mots font plus souffrir que les actes. Et il se refuse à leur faire plaisir, à leur donner satisfaction. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Alors il relève la tête, fier, et il leur répond. A chacun d'entre eux, à chaque personne se montrant insultante envers lui. Fanta ne baisserait pas les bras, il tiendrait le coup. Il remonterait la pente.

 **Tu me dis que vient l'hiver  
Qu'on oublie le printemps**

Le temps passe, les mois s'écoulent. La douleur est toujours aussi forte. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Comment ils arrivent à oublier. Tout lui rappelle sa présence. Il le voyait partout. Dans les vestes rouges du magasin d'en face, dans les canettes de coca au supermarché, dans chaque nouvelle vidéo qu'il tournait. Car il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il était devenu fort. Et cette dure épreuve l'avait endurci.

 **Que l'on vide les étagères  
Qu'on remplit autrement**

Lentement mais sûrement, il avait progressé. Il ne pleurait plus quand on le mentionnait. Il avait entièrement pardonné à Fred, qui s'était révélé être un nouveau soutien indispensable. Au moindre doute, au moindre découragement il était là pour lui remonter le moral. Le truc, c'est qu'il voyait en lui l'espoir. Il l'avait sauvé, et Fanta l'avait placé sous sa protection à son tour.

 **Qu'on se rappelle les yeux verts  
Le rire à chaque instant**

Finalement, il avait mûri. Les insultes continuaient de fuser à son égard, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il ne continuait pas pour eux, il continuait pour lui. Parce qu'il aurait refusé de le voir sombrer, et qu'il aurait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral. Il devait rester fort. Pour lui.

 **Qu'après tout la voix se perd  
Mais les mots sont vivants**

Et finalement, il se décida à y aller. Après un an, il était enfin prêt à lui faire face, à lui parler. Rassembler assez d'argent ne fut pas difficile. Les cadeaux des fans pleuvaient encore, même un an après tout ça. Beaucoup étaient partis avec Bob, mais les vrais, les premiers, ceux des premiers jours étaient toujours là. Au moindre coup dur, il savait qu'ils seraient là pour le soutenir, peu importe la situation.

 **Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire**

L'avion atterrit doucement sur sa terre natale. Un nœud indescriptible se forme dans son estomac. Là encore, il ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir, comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec sa banderole multicolore qu'il aurait colorié pendant deux heures par ennui, en l'attendant.

 **Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré**

La peur qui reprend le dessus lorsqu'il foule le sol français. La peur de lui faire face, de le revoir. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de fuir comme un lâche devant lui. La peur de craquer. Rester fort. C'était capital désormais.

 **Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé**

Après de longues heures de recherche, il le trouve enfin. Le cœur lourd, il s'approche de la structure. La douleur menace de reprendre le contrôle de son être. Il ferme les yeux et souffle un coup. Ça, il a appris à le gérer, avec le temps, avec les insultes. Sa carapace de roche.

 **Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher**

Il refoule les larmes à l'approche de sa tombe. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Il ne veut plus souffrir. Il est là pour lui dire au revoir, pas pour se lamenter encore une fois. Pas pour sombrer de nouveau dans la fatigue et le désespoir.

 **Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé**

Il est là, face à lui. Et il sourit. Il lui parle de très longues heures ce jour-là. Il n'arrête pas. Il raconte leur parcours, des anecdote. Il y fait face. Ça lui fait du bien, il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis de nombreux mois.

 **Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
Ce que je sais par cœur **

Il lui avoue des choses, il lui en pardonne d'autres. Il le remercie pour tous les moments passés, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Puis il y a ces pas, près de lui, et il relève la tête, et son cœur se serre. Fred est là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

 **Tu me dis que c'est un piège  
Un jeu pour les perdants**

Fanta su immédiatement qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Il avait maigri, bien plus que la normale. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'en était voulu, il se revoyait, le tenant dans ses bras alors que la vie le quittait doucement, impuissant. Et les cris, et les supplications ne l'avaient pas ramené.

 **Que le bateau est en liège  
Et l'armure en fer blanc**

Dès qu'il le voit Fanta, il hésite à avancer. Il sait ce qu'il a fait, il sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer son meilleur ami. Finalement, c'est Fanta qui fait le premier pas, qui lui tend la main, puis le sert dans ses bras. Fred est avant tout un ami, bien avant d'être celui qu'il a sauvé.

 **Que plus rien ne te protège  
Ou alors pas longtemps**

Il fait peine à voir. Bien plus que lui en tout cas. Fanta se rend compte alors qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il a été égoïste. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas été le seul à être touché par sa mort. Peut être même plus que lui, Fred devait s'en vouloir. Et Fanta ne le sut que bien plus tard, mais lui aussi avait été victime de la rage des fans, peut être bien plus que lui. Mais tous n'ont pas son courage pour y faire face.

 **Que c'est comme un sortilège  
D'être seul à présent**

Ils décident d'un commun accord de passer la journée ensemble. Fred lui raconte l'enfer qu'il a vécut cette dernière année, Fanta lui raconte comment il a difficilement remonter la pente. Les deux se soutiennent, les deux rient, les deux pleurent. Ils boivent à sa santé, se font des confidences. Puis d'un commun accord, ils décident d'y aller. Une dernière fois.

 **Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire**

L'appartement, son appartement est toujours vide. C'est Fanta qui a récupéré Wilfrid, Hestia et Luka, par avion. A eux aussi il leur manque. Mais ils sont passé à autre chose, ont découvert une nouvelle vie. Même si Fanta ne le remplace pas, ils peuvent toujours compté sur lui. Qui sait, peut être le voyez t-il à travers lui, comme lui le voit à travers Fred.

 **Pour être rassuré**

La porte s'ouvre lentement, dans un long grincement. Personne n'est rentré ici depuis des lustres, tout est resté comme avant. Le sol est couvert d'une fine couche de poussière, tout comme les meubles. Le cœur Fanta se sert à la vue du canapé où tous deux ont passé énormément de temps ensemble, lors de ses rares visites en France.

 **Avant d'être consolé**

Fred reste dans le salon, perdu dans la contemplation des photos, sur la cheminée. Fanta lui est déjà parti vers son bureau, le cœur lourd. La porte en bois s'ouvre doucement, dévoilant un bureau poussiéreux où trône un ordinateur éteint, un micro. A cette heure-là, il aurait dû y être, parlant avec lui ou tournant du contenu pour les fans.

 **Pour ne plus rien cacher**

Il récupère ses jeux vidéos, il pourrait toujours les utiliser, pour faire un hommage sur sa chaîne. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui importe le plus. Non, ce qui retient toute son attention, c'est cette photo, au dessus de son bureau. De eux deux, heureux, datant de l'année précédente. Avant que tout ne s'effondre.

 **Bien avant d'être apaisé**

Il retire doucement la photo du cadre, et la retourne. Cette inscription. « Pour toujours et à jamais, le Fanfan et son Bob ». Fanta sent les larmes monter. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise de bureau et reste là, un long moment, contemplant le mur couvert de dessins de son meilleur ami disparu, Bob Lennon.

 **Il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
Et j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé**

C'est la première fois qu'il s'autorise son nom depuis une année entière. La première fois qu'il l'accepte. Les larmes coulent une dernière fois, et il en a conscience. Il était bien plus qu'un simple ami, il était son confident, son protégé, celui qu'il avait sauvé, et qu'en retour lui-même avait sauvé. A de nombreuses reprises.

 **Il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
Et j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé**

Il souffle un coup. Ce temps est révolu, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Il allume l'ordinateur, puis son compte Skype. Et il le ferme, effaçant la dernière trace de Bob Lennon sur Internet. Pour le protéger, comme il l'a toujours fait. Puis il se lève, et repart de plus belle. Ne pas baisser les bras et toujours avancer, pour que plus jamais n'arrive la chute.

 **Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
Ce que je sais par cœur...mon beau malheur**

* * *

 _Et voilà. C'est enfin terminé, j'ai les feels totalement détruits x) Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de l'écrire, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Et j'ai envie de dire merci à Fanta et Bob, de tout mon petit cœur. Et rappelez aux gens mécontents qu'ils sont un duo, que Fanta ne pourrait plus avancer sans Bob, mais que Bob ne serait rien sans Fanta. Sur ses mots très joyeux, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review – ou à me lancer une hache à la gueule, j'vous en voudrez pas- et à vous dire qu'on se retrouve rapidement pour Royaume en Perdition, probablement dans la soirée. Grosses bisouilles et désolée si vous avez pleuré ;w;_


End file.
